Le plus dur métier du monde
by Cass Shelly
Summary: Recueil de ficlets basés sur la nouvelle vie de parents de Joshua et Katie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** La série Super Hero Family et ses personnages sont la propriété de ses créateurs Greg Berlanti et Jon Harmon Feldman. Et je n'ai bien entendu rien gagné à écrire cette série de drabbles.

 **Ndla:** _Parce que la vie de parents, ce n'est pas tous les jours faciles bien que ça apporte beaucoup de joie, je me suis beaucoup amusée à imaginer celle de Katie et Joshua. ( J'adore toujours ce couple :-p )_

 _J'espère sincèrement avoir fait de mon mieux tout au long des différentes situations retranscrites. ( Si l'idée vous vient pour une ou plusieurs, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je me ferais un plaisir de la coucher sur papier ^^ )_

 _Sur ce, si vous le cœur vous en dit, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Les grands yeux bleus de Will ne semblent pas le quitter alors qu'après lui avoir donné son bain quotidien, son père le sort doucement de sa petite baignoire pour l'allonger sur la table à langer, l'enveloppant ensuite d'une sortie de bain cotonneuse à l'effigie de Winnie l'Ourson.

Avoir la charge d'un petit être issu de sa propre chair n'avait été jusque là qu'une pensée abstraite pour Joshua qui avant même de tomber amoureux de sa mère, ne s'était jamais occupé que de lui-même.

Mais depuis trois semaines qu'il tient son rôle de papa au foyer, quelque chose de viscéral le rattache à son fils qu'il aime de plus en plus chaque jour.

Et ce, malgré les inconvénients d'avoir justement un fils.

L'éclat de rire spontané de Katie - dont il n'a jusque-là pas soupçonné la présence - lui parvient aux oreilles alors qu'il sent le petit jet d'urine chaude imprégner le devant de son tee-shirt.

« Si j'avais encore eu mes anciens pouvoirs, affirme ensuite son fiancé en lui lançant un regard qui vaut tous les discours du monde. C'est sur _toi_ qu'il aurait fait pipi. »

Puis soupirant alors qu'il reporte son attention vers la fripouille toujours allongée devant lui:

« Encore. »


	2. Chapter 2

Les draps souples ondulent autour d'eux, semblant les envelopper dans un linceul de volupté. Les soupirs de Katie à son oreille, sa peau glissant sur la sienne, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair de ses omoplates, ses jambes ceinturant ses reins comme si elle ne craignait qu'il ne se dérobe...

Mais Joshua n'a nullement l'intention de partir, ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Il s'enfonce encore en elle d'un long mouvement, jouant sur la profondeur, conscient de l'effet produit.

Et Katie se cambre contre lui, plus belle encore sous le plaisir qui la traverse.

Juste avant que le début d'un éclat de pleurs ne se fassent entendre de la chambre voisine, ces derniers se muant rapidement en de gros sanglots. Soupirant de concert, les deux amants restent encore quelques secondes intimement enlacés avant de se séparer.

« J'y vais. » Souffle la jeune femme tandis que Joshua roule sur le dos, empoignant un des deux oreillers pour le plaquer sur son visage.

Ce n'est pas encore cette nuit qu'ils feront le deuxième.


	3. Chapter 3

Allongée en cuillère contre le corps souple et ferme de Joshua, Katie sort doucement de son sommeil quand elle sent ce dernier remuer derrière son dos, les pleurs de leur fils lui parvenant dans le même temps.

« Josh... Appelle-t-elle en se faisant mine de se lever bien que toujours à moitié endormie. Attends j'...

\- Rendors-toi mon coeur, l'entend-t-elle lui répondre d'une voix lourde de sommeil. J'y vais. »

Vaincue, la jeune femme ne se le fait pas dire deux fois, rejoignant aussitôt Morphée qui l'acceuille de nouveau à bras ouvert. Une éternité plus tard, quand perdue dans le commencement d'un nouveau rêve, le bruit d'une pluie de verre brisé la réveille brusquement.

Le temps de sortir du lit et d'enfiler un peignoir, elle rejoind ensuite Joshua dans la cuisine pour trouver ce dernier debout devant le comptoir, donnant à Will un biberon rempli de son lait tout juste tiré la veille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? S'enquiert la brune avec l'air de se demander si elle doit s'inquiéter ou s'alarmer.

\- Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as dit que tu avais mes pouvoirs pendant ta grossesse? »

Katie hoche la tête, passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, bien que toujours dans le flou. Joshua quant à lui baisse un instant les yeux sur le bébé qu'il tient fermement d'un bras sûr, ce dernier têtant goulûment, comme à son habitude.

Juste avant de lui désigner du menton le sol de la cuisine, jonché de morceaux transparents.

« Will les a gardés. Et on peut aussi racheter un service de verres à vin. »


	4. Chapter 4

« Vous êtes certaine des résultats? S'enquiert pour la énième fois Katie, rongeant nerveusement ses ongles en parcourant les feuilles de rapports d'analyses des yeux.

\- Oui j'en suis sûre, lui assure sa patronne et amie en pressant gentiment son épaule dans un geste de réconfort. Et surtout, Will va bien.

\- Mais on ne peut pas supprimer ses pouvoirs ou même les brider avant on ne sait quand! Et si il devenait un tueur? Si il décidait de se débarrasser de nous comme...

\- Katie! L'interrompt fermement Stéphanie, mettant également fin au monologue dont seule sa cadette a le secret. Will ne deviendra pas un tueur.

\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir quand moi-même je doute? »

L'invitant à s'asseoir, la blonde se place ensuite face à elle.

« Katie, commence-t-elle d'une voix douce mais qui n'admet cependant aucune réplique. Je le sais parce que je vous connais. Je sais que vous êtes une bonne personne et une bonne mère. Et Will n'est pas Joshua. Certes, il est né avec le sérum mais en ce qui le concerne, il ne servira pas de rat de laboratoire avant même de savoir marcher. D'autant plus que je n'abandonnerais pas les recherches. Dès la seconde où l'on pourra lui injecter de l'antidote sans que ça ne puisse altérer quoique se soit dans son métabolisme, Joshua et vous serez les premiers au courant, d'accord?

\- Oui, acquiesce doucement Katie.

\- Si ça peut aussi vous rassurer, je m'occuperais aussi de ses vaccins, continue son aînée. Comme ça vous pourrez quand même le faire suivre par le pédiatre que je vous ai recommandé. »

Ses mains saisissent doucement les siennes, les serrant dans un geste de réconfort tandis qu'elle conclue:

\- Sans oublier que vous n'êtes _pas_ seuls Katie. Nous serons toujours là pour vous.

\- Merci Stéphanie, souffle la plus jeune, ne pouvant s'empêcher de baisser encore les yeux sur ces maudits rapports d'analyses. C'est juste que s'occuper d'un bébé, c'est déjà dur, encore que Joshua fait le plus gros du travail. Alors quand le bébé en question est cappable de faire voler ce qui lui tombe sous la main...

\- Je sais, confirme le Docteur Powell, se rappelant l'avant-veille où elle était venue chez les jeunes parents pour faire une prise de sang à son neveu. Sur ce point, c'est bien le fils de son père. »


	5. Chapter 5

« Et...Cinq kilos trois cent. » Termine d'énumérer le Docteur Jay Anderson, pédiatre de son état.

Proche de la cinquantaine, il examine Will de ses grandes mains avec la patience et la douceur qui caractérise ce genre de métier. Et ce malgré les gesticulations ronchonnes de ce dernier qui a vraisemblablement décidé de manisfester son mécontentement à être ainsi manipulé par un autre que ses parents - qui se tenant à ses côtés, ne bougent cependant pas d'un pouce.

« Voilà un bébé en pleine santé! S'exclame le praticien avec un sourire chaleureux, replaçant son stétoscope autour de son cou. Vous avez apporté son carnet de santé?

\- Oui, dans mon sac. » Répond Katie menant le geste à la parole tandis que Joshua entreprend de rabiller la petite boule de nerfs.

Leur tournant le dos pendant la manoeuvre, il ne manque toutefois pas le hoquet de surprise du pédiatre:

« Mais qu'est-ce que...?

\- C'est fou ce qu'il y a comme courant d'air! Lance alors Katie d'un ton léger. Même une petite brise et pouf! On ne retrouve plus rien! »

Retenant un soupir quand il baisse les yeux sur la brise en question qui a cessé de gigoter au contact de ses mains, son père n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour voir l'étendu des dégâts sur le bureau du brave Docteur.

Encore une chance que la fenêtre était déjà entrouverte quand ils sont rentrés dans son cabinet.


	6. Chapter 6

Bien calé dans son parc et entouré de jouets d'éveils divers et colorés, Will babille gentiment dans un langage connu de lui seul.

Profitant de ce moment de calme autant que d'être réunis en milieu d'après-midi, ses parents regardent la télé, confortablement installés dans leur canapé. Katie grignottant même un cornet de pop-corn, les épaules entourées du bras tendre et protecteur de son homme.

Un éclat de colère toutefois dispensé de pleurs attire leur attention, troublant le relatif silence de la pièce.

Tendant ses menottes potelées devant lui, leur fils cherche à attraper l'ours en peluche vêtu d'un blazer bleu d'écolier à écusson qui, bien que lui faisant face, se trouve néanmoins hors de sa portée.

Fronçant ses petits sourcils de mécontentement, Will braille franchement avant de sursauter sous la surprise quand sa peluche s'éjecte hors du parc sans prévenir.

Pour le coup, il en oublie même de pleurer.

Du haut de ses trois mois, il vient sans aucun doute de faire amplement connaissance avec ses pouvoirs.

Quand il tourne ensuite la tête vers ses parents comme pour les prendre à témoin, Joshua hoche la tête à son encontre:

« Je sais Bonhomme, ça m'a fait pareil la première fois. »


	7. Chapter 7

Enlacée dans les bras forts de Joshua, Katie soupire doucement contre son torse, indifférente à l'eau du bain qui commence cependant à refroidir.

Les paupières closes, la tête calée dans le creux de son cou et ressentant encore dans tout son corps les bienfaits apaisants des endorphines, la jeune femme n'a jamais été aussi comblée.

Depuis deux semaines que Will a commencé à faire ses dents, leur vie conjugale et oui... Sexuelle a prit un sérieux coup de plomb dans l'aile.

Si certes grâce au sérum, il n'est heureusement pas sujet aux douleurs dentaires propres aux nourrissons, ses quenottes ne l'agacent cependant pas moins, le rendant de ce fait aussi grognon qu'impatient.

Privant donc ses parents de sommeil et accentuant leur fatigue et leur mauvaise humeur par d'incessants déplacements de choses diverses et variées, du paquet de couches entièrement vidé dans la salle de bain aux clefs de voiture planquées sous le frigo.

Caressant son ventre d'arabesques imaginaires, Joshua trouble doucement le silence de la pièce dans une demande sincère:

« Excuse-moi mon cœur, j'ai été un idiot complet ces dernières semaines. »

Rouvrant ses beaux yeux chocolat, sa fiancée se meut doucement pour poser sa tête sur son épaule, relevant son joli minois pour quémander un baiser qu'il lui donne sans se faire prier.

« Si tu m'excuses toi aussi, répond-t-elle à son tour. N'oublie pas qu'il faut être deux pour se disputer. Et aussi... D'en avoir parler à Stéphanie. Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète mais elle l'a vu tout de suite.

\- Ça nous a quand même permis d'avoir à nouveau du temps pour nous, sourit le brun en repensant à l'étreinte brûlante qui a précédée leur bain commun. Et puis Will est entre de bonnes mains avec elle. »

Avant que Katie ne puisse acquiescer, son estomac se fait bruyamment entendre. Réprimant un rire, cette dernière relève la tête vers celle de son amant, taquine et gourmande quand elle propose:

« Si on mange maintenant, on aura encore du temps pour nous. »

Posant un baiser sur ses lèvres offertes, Joshua ne se le fait cependant pas dire deux fois.


	8. Chapter 8

« Stéph, je sais que tu as voulu bien faire mais... »

Leur neveu dans les bras et lui tapotant le dos pour lui faire faire son rot, la sous-nommée se tourne vers son mari:

« Mais quoi? Je dois vraiment te rappeler que toi aussi tu étais d'accord?

\- Oui, répond Jim. Pour être son oncle, et c'était pour Katie.

\- Et à quoi sert un oncle si il ne peut pas garder son neveu pour rendre service à _ses_ parents?"

Et reprenant avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer:

« Je sais ce que tu penses de Joshua mais il fait son possible pour s'amender.

\- Comme tous les méchants! »

Soupirant doucement, Stéphanie rejoint son homme à la table de la cuisine où il est assis, portant Will d'un bras ferme et maternel quand elle tend l'autre devant elle dans une demande muette.

Comprenant l'allusion, Jim saisit sa main dans la sienne, soufflant doucement:

« Je vois bien la façon dont il s'occupe de son fils et ça prouve énormément de choses mais ça change rien à ce qu'il a fait. D'autant plus avec tous ces autres supers détenus lâchés dans la nature...

\- Jim, appelle doucement la blonde. On a aussi besoin de souffler. Depuis presque quatre mois qu'on cavale en entrainant parfois les enfants, on a tous besoin de retrouver un rythme normal même si c'est le temps d'un baby-sitting. »

Comme pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles, Will lâche soudainement un rot dix fois plus gros que lui, régurgitant également une bonne portion de lait sur le devant du chemisier de sa tante - et ce, malgré le lange dont elle avait prit soin de se couvrir.

Au son du hoquet dans son cou suivi d'un petit rire fripon, cette dernière soupire doucement.

Ce genre de normalité, elle doit bien admettre qu'elle l'avait oubliée.


	9. Chapter 9

Le contact poisseux du sang encore chaud sur sa peau est une chose inconnue pour Joshua, lui qui de par son sombre passé, en a pourtant sur les mains.

Mais cette fois-ci a été différente.

Il n'a pas agi sous l'impulsion d'un ordre mais de l'instinct basique et animal de protéger son bien le plus précieux.

Victoria émet encore un râle dans son agonie, la plaie de son abdomen perforé continuant de saigner, tâchant le sol de carmin. Allongée dans la position où elle est tombée juste après que la lame du couteau de cuisine ne l'ai poignardée, tranchant sa chair comme du beurre, la métamorphe tente quand même de lever une main dans sa direction.

De son parc où elle a tenté de prendre Will sous les traits de sa mère, ce dernier se met soudainement à pleurer, ses peluches et jouets s'agitant alors de concert autour de lui.

Lâchant le couteau d'un geste écoeuré, Joshua délaisse son ancienne amante pour aller calmer son enfant, le berçant ensuite tendrement entre ses bras protecteurs. Les pleurs du bébé s'estompent bientôt pour ne laisser place qu'à de légers hoquets tandis que son père respire à pleins poumons son odeur de lait et de savon, s'en gorgeant jusqu'à la lie.

Jetant toutefois un dernier regard d'un détachement glacial à la mourrante, il ne lui concède qu'une dernière parole lourde de sens:

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir. »


	10. Chapter 10

Le satin blanc de la robe de mariée de Katie glisse sur sa peau à chacun de ses mouvements, la rendant plus belle encore qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Rayonnante du bonheur d'être uni à lui par les liens du mariage, elle lui tend les bras, l'invitant à la rejoindre.

Quand il franchit la distance qui les sépare pour la soulever de terre et la faire tournoyer, son rire emplit sa conscience alors que sans prévenir, l'odeur métallique et écœurante du sang le prend de plein fouet.

Quelque chose fleurit alors sur le devant de son corsage, à l'image d'un coquelicot sur la neige.

Ouvrant les yeux dans un sursaut incontrôlé, Joshua rejette les couvertures en se redressant, haletant et malade de terreur.

« Chéri? »

Le murmure ensommeillé le ramène peu à peu à la réalité, d'autant plus que le corps mince et familier de Katie se meut tendrement pour se presser dans son dos. Elle devine sans mal son cauchemar en sentant les battements encore irréguliers de son cœur pulser violemment sous sa paume.

« Ça va aller, chuchote-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Je suis là. »

Les paupières de nouveau closes, Joshua se laisser aller contre elle, acceptant sans broncher le réconfort de l'étreinte. Se rallongeant tous deux, il laisse son visage dans son cou, s'apaisant lentement à mesures des longues caresses appliquées en cercles sur son dos.

« Je suis là. »


	11. Chapter 11

Assis sur son tapis d'éveil, Will éclate de rire sous les mouvements désordonnés des petits singes qui se balancent sur les arceaux accrochés de part et d'autres de son aire de jeu.

Plus il en vient à rire, plus les petites peluches semblent sautiller sur elles-mêmes et plus son hilarité augmente, accentuant de ce fait les frétillements des singes sauteurs...

Installée sur le canapé avec les jambes repliées dans une position confortable, Daphné lève les yeux de son cahier de maths ouvert devant elle pour les poser sur le bébé qui n'a visiblement besoin de personne pour s'éclater.

Un sourire attendri aux lèvres, l'adolescente déploie sa conscience pour toucher celle du nourrisson, un monde de douceur coloré lui parvenant par la suite avant d'amener un rire léger rouler hors de sa gorge. Tout à son délire simple, Will n'y prend pas garde, continuant son jeu comme si ne rien était.

Réprimant son début de fou-rire pour revenir à ses équations, la télépathe garde cependant son sourire.

Sans aucun doute, le baby-sitting le plus cool de sa vie.


	12. Chapter 12

La caresse tendre d'un baiser sur son front réveille Joshua qui, assoupi dans le canapé, rouvre les yeux dans un léger sursaut.

« Désolée, s'excuse sa fiancée déjà assise à ses côtés. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

Bien qu'encore groggy, le brun passe une main lasse sur son visage, se rappelant néanmoins:

« Merde! Will...

\- Est toujours en train de dormir, termine Katie en posant une main apaisante sur son avant-bras. Apparement, lui aussi a eut une journée remplie. »

Rassuré, Joshua hoche la tête pour confirmer avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier, fermant ensuite les yeux dans un soupir. Attendrie, la jeune femme se blottit contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule et un bras en travers de son torse.

Les paupières toujours closes, son fiancé l'enveloppe de ses bras pour répondre à son câlin, le parfum familier de ses cheveux lui apportant étrangement un sentiment d'apaisement.

Depuis que Will a compris comment ramper, ses pouvoirs suivant ses humeurs, les moments d'éveils et de jeux sont effectivement devenus plus rythmés.

Un début de pleurs s'échappant sans prévenir du baby-phone posé sur la table basse met cependant fin à leur bulle de douceur.

Les joies de la parentalité en fin de journée: Bébé 1, Parents 0.


	13. Chapter 13

Appuyé au chambranle de la porte de leur chambre, Joshua regarde Katie dormir d'un sommeil paisible comme il vient juste de le faire avec celui de leur fils, une angoisse étrange l'ayant poussé à les veiller tous deux.

Son regard quitte la jeune femme un instant pour dériver vers l'armoire où leur habits de mariés attendent patiement de remplir leur office pour la journée de demain.

Où ils deviendront officiellement mari et femme.

Perdue entre rêve et réalité, Katie change de position dans le lit, cherchant sans nul doute son contact. Alors que le vide qu'elle rencontre semble la réveiller peu à peu, Joshua se meut alors jusqu'à elle sans bruit, se penchant pour poser un baiser sur sa cheville nue.

Quand de légers frémissements glissent sur la peau soyeuse, il continue lentement sa montée pour laisser le temps à sa belle d'émerger totalement. Arrivé au niveau de son ventre, une de ses mains relève le débardeur de satin bleuté de son pyjama-short avant d'embrasser la lisière de son aine gauche.

Maintenant complètement éveillée, Katie se retourne sur le dos pour plus de facilité, s'offrant avec une sensualité brûlante qui fait soudainement battre son coeur plus vite.

Et le désir n'en ai pas la cause principale.

Il repense alors à la blancheur de sa robe de mariée, à la dentelle du corsage souillée par la fleur de sang de son cauchemar et sent la même angoisse de tout à l'heure le reprendre à la gorge. Embrassant alors le ventre nu de son amante, cette antre de chair où s'est développé Will avant de venir au monde, Joshua se redresse suffisamment pour lui permettre de lui retirer le bas de son vêtement de nuit.

Ses mains n'en restent cependant pas là, terminant de les dénuder tous deux avant de préparer la jeune femme, son corps entier ployant avec délice sous les attouchements indécents.

Quand il la sent prête à l'accueillir, il plonge ensuite en elle d'un long mouvement, soufflant doucement dans son cou:

« Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. »

Tandis que des doigts tendres se perdent dans ses cheveux et que les jambes de Katie ceignent sa taille, l'invitant de ce fait à continuer ce qu'il a commencé, le doux murmure qui lui parvient dans la pénombre de la chambre chasse les derniers vestiges de son mauvais rêve:

« Je t'aime aussi. »


	14. Chapter 14

Tenant Will fermement d'un bras tout en sentant ses menottes jouer avec la fleur de soire accrochée au corsage de sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur, Daphné lève son verre de soda à l'instar des invités présents pour trinquer au bonheur des nouveaux mariés.

Quand elle l'amène ensuite à ses lèvres, elle regrette un instant qu'il ne soit pas rempli du champagne tout juste sabré, mais son père a été intraitable.

Suffisamment âgée pour conduire et accessoirement aider à capturer des super-méchants, mais trop jeune pour boire.

La logique paternelle dans toute sa splendeur.

Alors que les parents de Will entament maintenant la première danse, l'attention de ce dernier se porte sans prévenir sur ses pendants d'oreilles que ses petits doigts font même mine de vouloir attraper.

Posant son verre pour libérer sa main, Daphné emprisonne la sienne entre ses doigts fins, la ramenant ensuite vers ses lèvres pour déposer un baiser sur la paume douce.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sourit au bébé avant de porter son regard sur Katie, magnifique et rayonnante de bonheur dans les bras de son nouvel époux, les yeux de ce dernier n'étant que sur elle.

Si son père a encore quelques rancunes à l'encontre de l'ancien télékinésiste, et bien que sachant la cause justifiée, pour sa part, la jeune fille n'en garde aucune.

Elle revoit encore Joshua se présenter à leur porte peu de temps après la naissance de son fils, le choix sincère de retrouver leur confiance autant que de faire amende honorable l'ayant amené à leur confesser son histoire ainsi que les raisons de ses actes passés. Quand son récit terminé, il avait prit congé pour leur laisser le temps de digérer et trancher sur son sort, l'adolescente l'avait alors retenu sur le perron de la porte d'entrée, la main tendue entre eux deux dans une demande muette qu'il n'avait pas hésité à accepter.

« _En ce qui me concerne,_ lui avait-t-elle ensuite assuré, rompant le contact avant de rejoindre sa famille. _Vous êtes pardonné_. »

Cinq mois plus tard, alors qu'elle se tient dans le jardin de ses parents où l'union des principaux concernés vient d'être scellée dans une simplicité qui les a conquis, Will maintenant lové contre elle, Daphné ne regrette toujours pas sa décision.

Après tout, on ne peut mentir à une télépathe.


End file.
